Friendly Fire
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Lexi Clark is starting her first year at BU. And it's bound to be interesting. When a rivalry starts between her and her roommates boyfriend, Jesse, things are thrown into the mix that aren't supposed to be known. Maybe someone finds something out that changes Lexi's and Jesse's lives forever. And Beca finally breaks? And when she does, is Jesse there to help pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Pitch Perfect Fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, ain't nobody got time for that!**

* * *

This was going to be a good year.  
Or at least that's what Jesse Swanson thought as he sat in the back seat of his parent's car.  
Exactly one year ago on this day was when he met his girlfriend and best friend.  
He remembers because he sang to her.  
He hadn't seen her in a month. Sure, they called, texted, video chatted, but it wasn't the same.  
Very cliché, but hey, Jesse did love movies.  
Jesse had his headphones on his head, listening to an old mix of his girlfriends. He was nodding his head and listening to the complexity of the music that he ended up falling asleep.  
He woke to his mother screaming his name and shaking his leg.  
Jesse groaned as he opened his eyes to be greeted with the bright sun.  
He shut his music off, stowing away his phone and headphones into one of his many bags.  
He exited the car and unpacked some of his suitcases from the back of the car.  
He gave his mom and dad a hug saying goodbye until Christmas, for at Thanksgiving he would have a competition.  
Jesse put his back pack on and grabbed his suitcases.  
He wheeled his things to his room where an awaiting Benji stood.  
"Hey Benji! How've you been pal?" Jesse asked as he shook his roommate's hand.  
Benji grinned and welcomed his friend back.  
After Jesse as able to escape Benji's odd stories he ran to the courtyard, where she said she'd be waiting.  
Jesse looked all around for the shorter girl with the amazingly scary ear spike.  
He was starting to think maybe she hadn't arrived yet, when someone shouted at him.  
"Swanson!" He turned around smiling knowing it was her.  
And there she stood his beautiful girlfriend that he missed so much, Beca Mitchell.

* * *

Beca hates moving in days.  
Her mom always got her the late flight in and it irritated her to no end. Believe it or not she had a lot to do today.  
First she would drop her stuff off then meet Jesse. Then she had to go to the activities fair for the Bella's.  
Beca was casually walking towards the courtyard already looking for Jesse.  
Someone blew by her then stopped twenty feet in front of her.  
What a dork.  
Jesse was too cute sometimes. He was obviously nervous about seeing her.  
She decided to end his suffering by calling out to him.  
"Swanson!"  
Jesse swiveled around in place, a grin wide on his face.  
Beca walked up to him, standing in front of him.  
"You know I'm not good with hellos or goodbyes," she exasperated.  
"Yeah but it's adorable watching you be uncomfortable. It's quite amusing," Jesse stated.  
"Dork," she replied punching his large arm gently.  
Beca could tell not hugging her was slowly killing her boyfriend from the inside out.  
She sighed and held open her arms.  
Jesse smiled and hugged her tightly, whispering in her hair, "I missed you so much."  
"I know me too Jesse," Beca replied her voice muffled by Jesse's shoulder.  
He pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead.  
"Stop pretending this is a movie and kiss me dammit!" Beca said reaching her hands behind his neck pulling him towards her.  
Their lips collided perfectly, moving in unison. God, did she miss him.  
They pulled away from each other still holding one another from fear they might slip away.  
"Want to go back to my room to help me unpack? Pops should be back soon and I don't want him thinking I went off to get high," Beca said.  
"I would be honored," Jesse laughed.  
"Dork." Beca said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards her dorm.

* * *

Alexis Clark was not looking forward to college.  
This year she was new to Barden U, but last year she went to her community college and hated it in plain English.  
But she had to go there, money was tight and that was the cheapest way to send her to BU.  
Of course she had the scholarships and whatnot, but even with those her parents couldn't afford to send her last year.  
She sighed as she grabbed her bags from the back of the cab.  
"Hello and welcome to Barden University. You are going to have a great time here! This is your official rape whistle. Only use it if it's actually happening!" Said a quirky blonde with a fake smile.  
She took the whistle and slipped her backpack on.  
Alexis was searching around for _"Darwin Hall"_ which she presumed was named after the famous scientist.  
Once she managed to find it, she, not so steadily made her way through the crowds of people in the hallway.  
She finally found her room and opened the door to reveal a short girl setting up DJ equipment.  
"Hey Jesse, I can't lift this can you-you're not Jesse," said the girl turning around.  
"Hi. I'm Alexis Clark. I go by Lexi. I'm your new roommate," Lexi said awkwardly.  
"So no Kimmy Jin? Finally someone who speaks," the girl said.  
Lexi just stood there awkwardly as the girl eyed her.  
"Oh! I'm Beca Mitchell. Nice to meet you," Beca said holding out her hand.  
Lexi shook it.  
Beca was interesting.  
She was short, but not super skinny. She was pretty but you could tell she wasn't trying hard. She had a few visible tattoos on her shoulders, and her ear spike was quite distracting.  
But hey, she could be worse right?  
"Well it was nice meeting you Lexi, but I actually have to get going. I have a table at the activities fair and I can't be late. You should come. Find your true meaning at Barden," Beca laughed as she closed the door exiting swiftly.  
Well that was, interesting.  
Lexi sighed and propped a suitcase on her unmade bed.  
She unpacked one suitcase of clothing and got bored.  
She dug around in one of her boxes and pulled out her ihome pulling it in and setting it on her nightstand. She immediately plugged her phone into it and turned on one of her favorite playlists.  
She was humming along to Flo Rida, trying her hardest to keep up with the rap but she was really not doing a great job at it.  
She continued unpacking her clothing and when she finished unpacking all of her clothes she stored away her suitcases.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" Lexi shouted.  
In came an older man in a suit.  
"This is Beca's room, right?" Asked the man.  
"Yeah she stepped out about a half hour ago," Lexi explained.  
"Well I'm Doctor Mitchell. I'm Beca's dad and I'm a professor here for Literature," he explained.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Lexi Clark. And I do believe I'm taking one of your classes," Lexi said.  
"I hope you're a good student and rub off on Beca then," Dr. Mitchell laughed.  
There was an awkward silence.  
"Well Miss Clark, I will see you around. And don't forget to check out the activities fair!" He called as he exited her room.  
She sighed.  
Maybe it wasn't the worst idea. She could meet some new people, and maybe, just maybe find something that interested her.  
Lexi sighed again before slipping her hightop Converse on her feet.  
She grabbed her cellphone and keys, exiting her room.

* * *

"Beca! Beca! BECA!" Shouted Stacie as she neared the Bella table.  
"What Stacie?" Beca asked as she turned to her friend.  
"Where is Amy? And Cynthia Rose?" She asked.  
"They will be here, don't worry," Beca assured her friend.  
Lilly, Stacie and a few of the other girls as well as Beca were all there expect those two girls.  
Beca wasn't sure what to do this year without Chloe and, dare she say it, Aubrey.  
They had helped her so much last year and now with them gone it is going to be so much harder.  
Beca actually still spoke to both of them.  
Aubrey was home, she had gotten a well paying job and was managing to live without the help of her parents.  
Whereas Chloe had been searching all over for a teaching job, she managed to find one, not too far away from BU, maybe an hour or so away.  
"Hey Flat-butt," said a sarcastic and all too familiar voice from behind Beca.  
"Amy!" Stacie said jumping up and down then proceeded to hug the blonde.  
"Hey Fat Amy, how was summer?" Beca asked.  
"Compared to here? Tasmania is b-o-r-i-n-g!" Amy exclaimed, spelling out the word boring.  
"What'd up my bitches?" Asked Cynthia Rose as she walked up to the table.  
"Yeah...don't say that," Amy said, her voice going higher than usual.  
"Okay, everyone is here. Let's recruit!" Beca instructed.  
No one moved from their positions.  
"How?" Cynthia Rose asked.  
"Make a friendly conversation. Don't threaten them or assault them. Be nice," Beca said pointing a finger at Amy.  
"Yes Sir," Amy said, giving Beca a mocking salute.  
Beca face palmed, slightly nervous.  
"Hey, come audition for the Barden Bella's, we are an all girl a Capella group," Stacie said striking a conversation with a girl Beca had never seen in her life.  
Five minutes later the girl Stacie was talking seemed interested and said she might show up to auditions.  
Beca was standing behind the table with Amy while the other girls struck, or tried to strike up a conversation.  
"So, that whole, 'No _having any sexual relations with a treble maker'_ still in affect?" Amy asked.  
"Not under my watch," Beca said.  
"Oh good, you do not want to know how many of them I want to screw around with," Amy commented.  
Beca shook her head in disgust.  
She stepped in front of the table looking around.  
She spotted Benji.  
"Benji!" Beca called.  
Benji turned around, looking to see who called his name.  
When he spotted her, he smiled and walked over to her.  
"Hey Beca! How was summer?" He asked casually.  
"Lonely, but that's not the point. I just wanted to see how you were," Beca said.  
"What do you want? You are never this nice," Benji said.  
Beca rolled her eyes.  
"So I'm not allows to be nice now. That's just great! Well I got to go Benji, I'll see you later probably," she called as she walked away from her boyfriends roommate and friend.

* * *

Lexi had one of her headphones on, playing on her favorite playlist from her phone as she wondered around the activities fair.  
She had absolutely no idea where she was going or how to get back to her dorm.  
She walked over to a semi-cool looking booth.  
It read, _'Barden DJ's'_.  
She soon found out that the Barden DJ's stand for deaf Jews.  
She continued on nonetheless.  
She saw a group of about 15 or so boys sitting around and singing have a good time, or at least that's what it looked like.  
She smiled.  
She loved music, not a lot of people knew that, but when she listens to a song the first time she listens to lyrics trying to find the main message is. The second time she listens to the instrumentals. That was her favorite part.  
"Hey Lexi!" Someone called.  
The voice startled her slightly.  
She turned around to see her roommate waving her over.  
So this is where she had to go.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. **

**Not too sure when next chapter will be up actually. **

**I have so many ideas flowing right now it's not even funny. **

**Hopefully I can get a chapter to you soon :) **

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**

**P.S. for updates and statuses on how the chapter is going, as well as a peek into my life follow me on Twitter TaraSalvati**


	2. Chapter 2: Activities Fair

**Hey new chapter! Yay! **

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and alerted! I loved the response I got please, please, please keep it up! It gives me an incentive to write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect. :( **

* * *

She loved music, not a lot of people knew that, but when she listens to a song the first time she listens to lyrics trying to find the main message is. The second time she listens to the instrumentals. That was her favorite part.  
"Hey Lexi!" Someone called.  
The voice startled her slightly.  
She turned around to see her roommate waving her over.  
So this is where she had to go.  
Lexi walked over casually, putting her earphone away and shutting off her phone.  
"What's up Beca?" She asked as she approached the booth.  
She read the sign.  
'The Barden Bella's'  
"I don't suppose you would want to audition for the Barden Bella's?" Beca asked.  
"Can you tell me what it is?" Lexi asked.  
"Well, we're a girl a cappella group. We do covers of songs only we don't use instruments, it's all from our mouths. Last year we won the ICCA's which is the competition we perform in. Last year the Bella's came in first place and we hope to do the same thing this year and return to Lincoln Center," Beca explained.  
She couldn't help but realize she sounded like Chloe last year.  
"You didn't strike me as a girl who does a cappella," Lexi said.  
"There's a lot you don't know about me," Beca smiled.  
"Maybe, I'll think about it. Is there anymore groups on campus?" She asked.  
"Yes there's the BU Harmonics, they sing a lot, and I mean a lot of Madonna. Then you have the Treble Makers. They used to be our arch rivals but ever since I took over, there is no more of that," Beca explained, pointing to the groups as she spoke about them.  
"Why'd things change between the two groups?" Lexi asked, slightly interested.  
"There used to be a rule, no dating a Treble or have sexual relations with a Treble. But you see I'm dating one of them, so of course I would end that rule!" Beca laughed awkwardly.  
Lexi nodded, "Well I'll think about it. I'll see you later Beca."  
"Bye Lexi," Beca said waving awkwardly.  
Lexi walked away, thinking about the Bella's and Beca, mostly Beca.  
Beca was interesting. She seemed so guarded, but she seemed as if someone was wearing her down, Lexi assumed her boyfriend. Also, a cappella? That didn't really seem to be something an aspiring producer would do.  
Okay, Lexi snooped a little in Beca's stuff. Only because she was interested in her sound board.  
She didn't touch it, just observed.  
Beca valued music a lot, that much Lexi could tell.  
She put her headphones back in and this time, blasted her music, not caring if someone heard her music from ten feet away.

* * *

Jesse was with the Treble's during the activities fair.  
He and Donald were appointed leaders since Bumper left.  
Most of the time they would quietly sing, but Benji asked if they could sing their second place piece from the year before.  
No one really felt like dancing, so all of the boys wisely decided not to dance.  
The rest of the boys started the beat and bass of the song, Jesse nodding along until it was time for him to sing.  
They all noticed the small crowd that was forming around them, Jesse smiled.  
He didn't want the Treble's to be like before when it was all the Bumper Allen show.  
No, he wanted to reinvent the Treble's. Make them better than they could ever be under Bumper's control.  
As Benji started his solo, Jesse saw a girl.  
No, it wasn't love at first sight, because he was with Beca, and as cliché as Jesse is, he always said, he only had eyes for her.  
This in his defense was actually true.  
But this, girl, he knew her.  
He didn't know how, or who she even was.  
She had dark, wavy brown hair that also had red highlights in them. The highlights looked natural.  
She had brown eyes and straight teeth.  
Either, he knew this girl, or she looked like someone he knew.  
She had one earbud in her ear, but she was clearly listening to them and not the song playing directly into her ear.  
In a flash she was gone, turning around and walking away.  
"Jesse, you alright man?" Donald asked.  
"Yeah, just thought I saw someone I knew," Jesse replied.  
"Do you know them?" Benji asked.  
"I don't know, but I'm going to find out one way or another," he replied looking in the distance trying to find the girl.  
"Is the musical pun intended?" Benji asked.  
"Yes, yes it was," Jesse said his voice going an octave lower and his eyes playful.  
Benji burst out laughing at his friend's serious tone.  
The laughter was contagious and soon most of the Treble's were laughing along with Benji and Jesse.  
After the laughter died down, the boys walked around with signup sheets for freshman and well, anyone else who wanted to join. Because if we are being honest here, a cappella isn't the coolest thing to do, unless well, you're Benji.

* * *

Scouting for the rest of the Bella's was a little rough, they were all so different, Amy was to upfront, Lilly was too quiet, Stacie, if you you talked to her too long, you'd get a story of her hooking up with some dude.  
And well, Cynthia Rose, just didn't feel like doing anything.  
Beca had managed to get about five names on the list, and Stacie one, and Amy put her own name on the list.  
"Beca, it's not like we really need more girls, we only really need two, to replace Aubrey and Chloe," Stacie pointed out.  
Yeah she was kinda right, but Beca liked options, she didn't want okay, she wanted good, or at least descent.  
When she told the rest of the Bella's they told her she was crazy.  
She didn't care, it was her mindset and two or three girls is what she was going to get.  
In all honesty she wanted Lexi in no matter what. She seemed cool, and hopefully could beatbox or even sing, I mean they lost Aubrey and Chloe, two of their stronger voices.  
Sure, she had herself, Amy and all of those other girls, but you know, she wanted a little bit different taste.  
Hopefully, Lexi was that different taste Beca thought they needed.  
At the end of the activities fair, they had a total if ten names on the list (one of which was Amy's) and not one of them were Lexi's.  
That pissed Beca off.  
She was going to have a word with her.  
Jesse kindly help the girls clean up and whatnot.  
"Wanna go out? Get a bite to eat? Catch up, make out a little?" Jesse asked leaning his shoulder against Beca's.  
"It's really how many cliché things come out of your mouth Swanson," she commented.  
"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go!" Jesse exclaimed pulling Beca down the sidewalk toward the local diner that was within walking distance of the university.  
Once they sat down in the booth, Jesse just stared at Beca.  
Beca quickly looked up at him then back down towards her menu, deciding not to harass him right now.  
"Hey y'all can I get you some drinks?" Asked a cheery waitress.  
"I'll have a Pepsi," Beca said not even looking up.  
"Make that two," Jesse said still looking at Beca.  
As soon as she was gone Beca looked up at Jesse, "Jesse, why are you staring at me? It's kinda creepy!"  
"I just can't believe I'm finally with you again. I've waited a month for this moment, when there's no rush, or hassle, when its just us," Jesse said sweetly smiling. An ever so light blush escaping on his cheeks.  
"That's sweet, but at the same time, still a little creepy," Beca said with a small smile.  
Jesse smirked, even then she could've him feel those darn butterflies.  
Jesse hated himself for being so cliché, but it was alright, Beca knew he had his odd corks, and somehow she liked them too.  
The waitress came back with their drinks.  
Jesse looked at her for the first time, she was a bleach blonde with short shorts, a white button up that left three buttons open to reveal quite a bit of cleavage that Jesse just found unattractive and kind of slutty.  
As the waitress put the drinks down she made sure to bend down just to show off her cleavage to a disgusted Jesse. He thought he even saw her wink, but he'd rather not think about that.  
After the couple ordered their dinner and the waitress was gone, Beca leaned across the table and whisper shouted, "It wasn't just me, she winked at you?"  
"I think so, but she looks like a crayon raped her face!" Jesse whisper shouted back.  
Beca smiled and giggled at her boyfriends rude, although completely true comment.  
She missed him.  
He knew she did, she didn't have to say so, because with Beca, her actions speak louder than her words.  
They sat in silence until their food came, each pigging out because that's what they do.  
Jesse really didn't really care that Beca stuffed her face like a man who hasn't ate in three days, he actually found it mildly attractive.  
Jesse, the gentlemen he his, paid for the entire dinner, and Beca, being her persistent self, paid the tip, to the skanky waitress.  
Jesse shared a story from his summer on the walk back to campus. It was about how his friend who went to Barden, Jacob, dared Jesse to pretend drunk dial his mother.  
Let's just say that didn't end well for Jesse.  
Beca shook her head at her boyfriend's unwillingness to give up a challenge.  
It was indeed getting late, it had to be well after eight at night, and well moving in day is always stressful, and Beca hadn't even said hello to her dad since she arrived.  
A chill ran up her spine as she realized she was going to get a lecture from her father the next day.  
Jesse noticed the shiver and quickly taking off his Treble hoody, draping it over Beca's shoulders.  
"You do realize this isn't a movie right?" She asked.  
"Yeah and I know you know you can't keep that either," Jesse teased.  
Yeah, sure Jesse did wish his life could be as simple as a movie, have a small conflict and live happily ever after in the end. He wish he could know what his script said and what he was to encounter, but he knew that no one even had a script for his life.  
Which is what really sucked, or at least in Jesse's eyes.  
They walked close together, in silence, savoring the moments they had together.  
This year was going to be hard, Jesse just knew it.  
He was taking an extra course this year to see other options he had for after college. He wanted to see what interested him besides movies and music.  
He liked writing, maybe English?  
Jesse didn't know though, he was having a hard time deciding on what to actually do.  
Beca on the other hand still had LA in her thoughts for the future. She knew she could do it, she just needed an opportunity.  
Secretly, she had sent some mixes to record labels all over the country.  
She usually got a returned letter, clearly unopened.  
However one time she got a response from someone saying they just weren't interested.  
Beca thought, even though it was rejection, it was progress.  
She hadn't told Jesse, what was she to say?  
As they approached Beca's dorm room door she sighed, not wanting him to go away.  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" Jesse asked.  
"Yeah, maybe you could help me unpack, since all I got done was bed sheets and my equipment?" She asked hopeful.  
"Ok fine, say noon?"  
"Perfect!" Beca exclaimed.  
She slowly took off Jesse's hoody and handed it back to him.  
Jesse gently kissed her head and said goodnight walking away.  
As soon as he turned the corner Beca entered her room.  
"Hey Lexi," Beca greeted.  
"Hey where were you all night?" Lexi asked curiously.  
"My boyfriend took me out, we caught up all that kind of stuff," Beca said.  
She grabbed a duffel bag where she knew her pajamas were.  
Lexi looked liked she was setting up her nightstand.  
She was putting hair bands, chargers, and really random stuff in the top drawer.  
Beca went into the bathroom and changed then disposing of her dirty clothes.  
She climbed into her bed and turned her lamp off.  
Within the next five minutes Lexi did the same and both of them fell into a deep, tired, and well deserved sleep.

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**Hope you enjoyed, please alert, favorite and most importantly REVIEW!**

**Remember, follow me on twitter my name is TaraSalvati**

**Peace!**

**~BasketballGirl124**


	3. Chapter 3: Kick You in The Throat

**HI! So I'm back with chapter 3(?). This chapter actually didn't take long to right since I had a concert and had an hour and a half to kill. Also it took my mind off of me wanting to kick my idiotic band teacher in the throat…**

**Right, enough about my life! This chapter came out a little differently than expected, but that's okay. **

**Enjoy, and review at the end please!**

**Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams do I own Pitch Perfect, and even then I have duel ownership…**

* * *

Lexi woke up groggy. She honestly didn't want to move.  
She moaned as she realized it was already eleven in the morning.  
She didn't really know what she was going to do, maybe take a look around campus, finish unpacking and maybe read a book.  
Beca was up around nine in the morning.  
She went and took a shower returning close to ten.  
Beca had to go see her dad, maybe she'll do that later with Jesse, she didn't know either.

* * *

The day went by quick for both girls really, Beca finished unpacking thanks to Jesse's help and she met up with her father.  
Lexi on the other hand grabbed her book and keys around 12 and wondered around campus for an hour, exploring and finding a tree to read under. It wasn't bad really. She read for maybe three solid hours.  
When Lexi returned to her room Beca was out again, it wasn't her business where she went.  
Lexi turned in early much to Beca's surprise.  
She walked into her dorm and she found Lexi asleep.  
It was an odd surprise, but it had an effect on Beca, making her think that maybe she should get to bed early as well.  
That's that is exactly what she did.

* * *

The first week carried on, classes were starting and Lexi was thrilled.  
Her first class at Barden was going to be with Beca's dad.  
This in her mind might not be that bad.  
She loved writing, so it shouldn't be a problem.  
That first morning of class, Lexi was overjoyed. The next chapter in her life was finally beginning.  
She woke up around 5:30 just to make sure she wasn't going to be late.  
Her class was at 7:30 so she should have plenty of time.  
She showered, combed her hair out and changed into her comfortable skinny jeans and flowing pink shirt.  
Lexi grabbed her bag and headed out around 7.  
She was in the proper room around 7:10, where she saw Dr. Mitchell setting out his things.  
"Good morning Lexi," he greeted as she entered.  
"Morning Dr. Mitchell," she replied with a wide grin.  
"Wow do you like Barden?" He asked, trying to make conversation.  
"It's a beautiful campus, but after today I'm going to know just how good the education is," Lexi explained.  
"I can assure you, you will love the education here," he assured.  
"I'm sure I am going to love it, I love the campus already, now for the actual part of college."  
"The drinking at parties?" Dr. Mitchell joked.  
"I wish," Lexi said.  
Beca's father nodded and Lexi dropped her bag on the floor and pulled out a pen and her binder labeled literature.  
Lexi was going for a major in English to become a high school English teacher.  
She got a lot of the bull shit classes out of the way last year at community college.  
She thought that language was the key to the soul, that words had a way of moving you in a certain way.  
Sure, music moves people but with most modern songs they have words, and you need language to have words in a song.  
By the time 7:15 a couple of more people showed up in the lecture room.  
No one sat near Lexi.  
Not that she expected anyone to.  
She was the new girl, sure she had a few freshman in the class, but they seemed to have their own 'group'.  
7:25 rolled around and still Lexi sat alone.  
The class started five minutes later, and Lexi was alone.  
The class was interesting.  
Dr. Mitchell explained that in the class they would do many reports, essays and group presentations. She was thrilled about all of them except the group part.  
But as long as Lexi wrote she couldn't complain.  
Dr. Mitchell also explained that you only really needed to be at class for two days, the day of midterms and the day of the final.  
Lexi found that a little funny.  
She thought she was going to like this class.  
Literature went on for an hour and a half and when it was done she walked out and welcomed the sunshine onto her skin.  
Lexi's next class was at 12:30.  
She went back to her dorm to find Beca gone and Lexi then took her wash to the large laundry room.  
She was hoping she'd be alone, but of course she wasn't.  
There was a guy there.  
He was tall, tan skin dark hair. Looked pretty built.  
"Excuse me," Lexi said as she slipped passed the man to the next available machine.  
"Sorry, didn't notice you there," he apologized.  
"No problem," she replied quickly getting back to her business.  
She made sure all of the clothes were right side out, then she practically dumped her clothing into the machine.  
"Are you a freshman?" The boy asked.  
"Kind of, I mean I went to community college last year but I'm new here, what about you?" She asked.  
"Nope, sophomore as well. And welcome to the Barden Family," he said.  
"I take it you're one for sarcasm?" She asked smirking.  
"I speak four languages. English, Spanish, swear and most importantly sarcasm!" The boy mocked.  
"Alrighty then," she said trying to make a dash for the hallway.  
"Hey! I never caught your name!" The boy called after her.  
"Lexi, yours?" She called walking backwards down the hall.  
"Jesse, I know you won't forget me," he said with a smirk.  
Lexi turned around and we t back to her dorm to get a head start on her personal narrative that Dr. Mitchell had already assigned.

* * *

Jesse was doing his wash no biggie, right?  
Wrong.  
He saw that girl that he swore he knew, he still had no idea how or where though!  
He struck up a conversation with her and found out her name was Lexi.  
He doesn't remember meeting any Lexi's ever before in his life.  
So anyway, Jesse stayed behind after; he wanted to make sure he saw her again to try to figure out this little mystery.  
He's sure it wasn't his brightest idea but he had to do something and he saw scissors.  
So in other words he cut two really big holes in one of her shirts. It was purple and a plus sign on it, he didn't think it had much importance.  
He met Beca for lunch where they had crappily made turkey sandwiches courtesy of Beca and juice pouches, courtesy of Jesse.  
Beca and Jesse both had the same class at 12:30 which was actually a shocker.  
They weren't going to have alike classes other than this one.  
It was a music class on how to work with scores; something both knew how to do very well. Jesse probably better than Beca, but still.  
It really was an hour and a half wasted on stuff he already knew.  
But the class could never hurt to take.  
They made it back to Beca's dorm around 2:30 and Beca said that her new roommate was out.  
Jesse was happy that her new roommate was nicer than Kimmy Jin. She was just plain old grumpy, and rude, all of the time.  
Beca explained that her new roommate was energetic, sweet and didn't have such a bad taste in music either.  
Jesse was extremely happy.  
The couple was talking on Beca's bed when the door swung open and in came a very infuriated girl.  
Lexi was the girl.  
Lexi was Beca's new roommate.  
"Lexi what's wrong?" Beca asked getting off of the bed.  
"Some dick cut a hole in my Ed Sheeran T-shirt! Do you how long I worked, just to get this shirt? Uh I'm going to kill that boy! I _know_ he did it!" She yelled not looking over towards Beca's side of the room.  
"What boy?" Beca asked.  
"Some ass named Jesse. He's going to get all hell when I find him he's gonna-" she stopped short when she saw him.  
He was caught.  
She glared at him, "You. You are going to _pay_, I don't care how, but you are going to get it!"  
Jesse's eyes widened, this was not good.  
Beca looked back at her boyfriend, "Jesse, you did this?"  
"Eh, maybe?" It came out more of a question than anything.  
"Who knew Jesse Swanson would do something so, _devious_?" Beca rhetorically asked.  
"Look if you want I'll buy you a new shirt, it's no big deal, I mean it's entirely my fault anyway," Jesse stumbled.  
"Get out before I kick you in the throat," Lexi said through gritted teeth.  
Jesse cautiously stood grabbed his belongings and ran out of the room.  
He was actually scared by the girl she might have been shorter than her but she was very, extremely scary.

* * *

**Right so short-ish chapter. Sorry about that!**

**Please drop a review for me to see how I'm doing :)**

**I've really loved all of the positive response to this story! **

**Peace! **

**~BasketbalGirl124**


End file.
